Automatic warehousing facilities are known of the type which includes racks capable of storing goods in plural lots, an incoming and outgoing goods handling device, such as a crane, for conveying goods to and from the racks, and a control panel disposed on the ground side for controlling the operation of the incoming and outgoing goods handling device. In such automatic warehousing facility, there is provided a control sheet of paper form or the like for inventory control purposes, which control sheet is used by an operator in the warehouse for inventory management.
Accordingly, the operator is required to make necessary entries and/or cancellations by hand in the control sheet with respect to quantities of goods handled in each incoming and/or outgoing goods handling operation.
In such known automatic warehousing facility, it is also necessary that the operator must make entry in a necessary format or the like by hand of various datas, including the date of receipt or disbursement of goods, history of the goods received or disbursed, and abnormal occurrences encounted with the goods in the past.
Such known automatic warehousing facility involves another problem that an operator who is operating the control panel cannot visually check the operating condition of the crane or the like incoming and outgoing goods handling device and, therefore, that if some trouble or abnormal condition has occurred with the incoming and outgoing goods handling device in operation, no quick action may be taken to correct the trouble, which would result in considerable inconvenience from the standpoint of maintenance. In the case where such abnormality should occur, it has been usual practice that the operator initially refers to the operation manual or operation instructions to find out the possible cause of the abnormality and how to cope with the trouble before he can start a corrective action, it being thus impossible to take any corrective action in a quick and proper manner.